


I Eat Boys Like You For Breakfast (alternate pronouns)

by CyberNasty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Pronouns, F/M, Hard vore, Light Dom/sub, Sparkeater!Kaon, it should be mentioned since a lot of ppl are turned off by canon/oc, it's not really an oc persay its a random name so i dont have to, kill a canon character for the sake of sparkeater porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberNasty/pseuds/CyberNasty
Summary: Sometimes there were things you couldn't get out of your team mates that you wanted out of your berth partner. Things that made you hook up with strangers to find fulfillment.A nice dinner, for example. In which your date's the main course.(canon pronoun version: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10607289 )





	

**Author's Note:**

> nothing is sacred and ive never seen anyone write about sparkeater kaon theory so im here
> 
> LIKE I said in the tags jupiter isn't? really an oc i just wanted to be able to kill kaon's partner without feeling guilty bc it was like, tarn or something 
> 
> also alternate pronouns, ill be uploading a canon pronoun version of this fic in case that's not ur thing
> 
> kaon is she/her

When a member of the DJD came into a bar, your first reaction should be fear.

Was someone here on the List? Was it you? Were you about to witness a death?

Your fear settles down only slightly as she simply takes a seat at the bar counter. A small argument breaks out between patron and bartender, about having a mechanimal in his bar. She raises a fuss, repeatedly pointing at her empty eye sockets, and then back at the turbofox, claiming it’s a service dog. The bartender argues there’s no way that thing could possibly be trained, and yelps as his hands that had been resting on the counter are shocked with electricity. The turbofox is snarling, and small cracks are heard from the aftershocks of Kaon’s tesla coils.

The bartender drops the argument.

Kaon’s grin is almost smug. The dog settles, as well.

The bar chooses to ignore her, out of fear or respect is uncertain. As far as anyone is concerned, she’s just another patron.

Though, if you are a regular at any bar for the same intents as Kaon is, you can tell engex isn’t what she came here for. The way she presents herself, her red-orange plating almost glimmering with how much they’ve been polished. There’s a certain lusty aura about the way she is posed, if it wasn’t for the fact she was blind, Kaon would be looking around at her options.

Instead, she simply waits, careful to keep herself sober enough that she is coherent when someone finally approaches. Someone with a gore fetish, someone who just wants to be able to say “I slept with a member of the DJD”, someone who enjoys a sense of danger in their sex.

Kaon feels a brush on the back of her hand. Even without her sight, Kaon has a knack for making it seem like there was nothing wrong with her. She turns, trailing her free fingers up the newcomer’s arm, coming to a rest at the crook of his neck.

It was a trick, you see, sexy and flirty in nature, in reality a way for her to subtly find the location of her partner’s face.

Her other hand was still held in the mech’s, a kiss is pressed to her knuckles. A charmer, how quaint.

Kaon’s mind is made, dropping a sum for renting a room under the bar. In exchange, a keycard and a forced “thank you for your business”. Kaon is pulled to her feet, being many feet shorter than her companion. She is lead feverishly down to the basement.

\---

The door is locked behind them, Kaon making sure of it. The Pet is secured to a chair leg.

“Never did tell you my name, it’s Jupiter.” Her partner said.

“Don’t expect me to be screaming it.” Kaon responded, turning on her heel and holding out her hand again. “On your back.”

Of course, Jupiter never expected this experience to be warm and fuzzy. Her hand was taken, gently tugging her down with him as he was positioned as he was told.

Kaon didn’t hesitate once she was straddled across his lap, yanking her hand out of Jupiter’s grasp. Instead laying both of them to rest across his broad chest. Her valve cover clicked back, and she was grinding on his stomach plating.

“If you don’t want me to walk out on you, there are a few rules I must make clear.” Kaon grunted when her node hit an unexpected material. She paused, moved her hand down to investigate. A tire? Odd placement, but she could make use of it. “I am in control here, not you. If you try to take that away from me, we’re done.”

A noise of affirmation, Kaon moved her valve to sit over the tire she had found. Bearing down on it, her node smashing flat against a particularly interesting pattern in the treads. Very nice, very nice indeed. Her spike extended next, continuing her speech as she rubbed herself off.

“You will not touch me unless I say so. If it wasn’t for the fact I was looking for something very specific out of tonight, I would have hooked up with one of my teammates. If I like how you perform, I’ll pay you to keep quiet about tonight.”

The comment about the pay had her smirking, as if she knew something Jupiter didn’t. Jupiter didn’t question it, staring at her masturbating, his tire was flicked and he made another grunt of acknowledgement, “And if you don’t like it?”

“You know who I am, that should be enough of a threat to keep you silent.” Kaon snarled, said snarl turning into a deep keen as she shoved her fingers knuckle-deep into her valve.

She huffed, dragging herself away from the tire with some regret. Settling back down near Jupiter’s hips. Shakily she removed her fingers, once again using her hand to steady herself.

“Spike.”

Jupiter didn’t need to be told twice, his spike extending with a click. The size of it was enough to startle Kaon as it slid to it’s full length against her ass. Startled her enough, in fact, that she lost her balance and was sent falling front-first against his chest. Jupiter panicked momentarily, thinking he’d ruined it, but the opposite was true. Kaon was smiling, purring even.

“Ooh, you’re big, aren’t you?” She cooed, grinding her valve entrance against it. “How wonderful~”

It was fascinating how Kaon seemed to know exactly what she was doing even without Jupiter’s help to position her. She grabbed his spike and her purring grew louder as she ran her hand down it. This would be very fun.

Kaon wheezed as she seated herself over it, not taking her time to be slow about it, or to savor the stretch. She was wet enough that it wasn’t painful to go in without prep, but Jupiter wasn’t very happy he didn’t get to enjoy it.

“Hold my hips.” Kaon barked out, her once steely cold voice becoming breathless and desperate.

Once again, Jupiter did as he was told, placing his hands around her, hesitantly kneading his thumbs into the seams there. Kaon didn’t object to it, as it wasn’t incredibly intimate, and it was keeping her steady enough for her to pound without falling and breaking the rhythm.

It took all of Jupiter’s willpower not to buck up and meet her thrusts. He did one time and received a warning growl in return. Kaon was content to ride him as if he was a very advanced sex toy instead of another bot.

She didn’t make a lot of noise, the occasional grunt and belly-deep groan being the extent of it. Instead the extent of her pleasure was read on her shoulders, the tesla coils there sparking. The crackling growing in intensity as she neared overload.

“R-rub my node.” Kaon mewled, Jupiter too transfixed on her tesla coils to respond immediately. Curious if he’d be shocked if he did touch somewhere as dense in nerves as her node. “I SAID RUB MY NODE!”

Jupiter quickly decided he was more scared of her than being electrocuted.

He barely touched it before Kaon was groaning in overload. Her tesla coils putting out enough electricity to power a small city. Enough for Jupiter to yelp in pain as, of all places, his spike was electrocuted. The pain was enough of a distraction for him not to notice the beastial roar that was Kaon’s overload yell.

When he came back to his senses, the once-pretty mech in front of him had become monstrous. Four tentacles dropped down from a hidden area on her back, two being shoved into her valve, while the other two impaled into Jupiter’s wrists, effectively pinning him to the berth. Kaon was much more vocal about the tendrils being inside her, keening and whining as she continued to grind.

Her fingers had become talons, digging into his sides, one hand was removed for her to lick the energon off her fingers. In this instance showing off the sharpened teeth that hadn’t been there before.

“Ohh god you’re so good...I could do this all day. You know that, sweetspark? Too bad I can’t.” Kaon whispered, moving her claws to fumble around across his chest. She was searching for something.

Jupiter shrieked, trying to throw her off. But the skinny tendrils were stronger than they looked, and he couldn’t move besides squirming uselessly. Kaon softly purred in false gentleness, though she didn’t remove her claws, still searching.

“Aw, something wrong, pretty boy?” She chirped, by this point she had ceased bouncing on Jupiter’s spike, but she was still pounding away at her valve with the tendrils, so the grunts still came. “I bet you’re pretty, anyway...your sparkbeat is very pretty…”

Kaon was drooling now, black ooze falling out of her mouth, down her lolling tongue. She noticed it, sucked her tongue back in and rubbed her hand across her mouth. It was to no avail though, as even more goo replaced it.

She had found what she was looking for, cupping both her hands over the middle of Jupiter’s chest.

“Say, it was Jupiter, right? I have a question for you...it’s more rhetorical, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” She pressed down, claws beginning to dig in. Jupiter howled in pain. “Remember how I called you sweetspark? Do you think that’s literal?”

It was then Jupiter finally realized what was happening, and his thrashing increased in intensity. Kaon gave a disappointed snort in return.

“I guess not.”

She had the precision of a rabid dinobot as Kaon shredded the metal beneath her hands away. Plating, and then fuel lines, and then wires all ripped away carelessly in order to reach Kaon’s goal.

The screaming had ceased.

With a sudden reverence, Kaon cupped the disembodied spark chamber in her palms, drooling more than the turbofox in the corner.

“If it’s any consolation, you were very good.”

She peeled back the thin layers keeping her from her prize like a fruit, and finally, finally, the bare orb was in her hand. She could feel the raw power burning her circuits, to any normal mech they’d have to wear protective gear when handling sparks. But not Kaon, not for what she had in mind.

All reverence was lost as she shoved it in her maw, choking in the rush to get it down.

Kaon retracted her tendrils, her claws turning back into blunt fingertips as she licked the remainder of the innermost energon out of the casing. She winced as she unseated herself from Jupiter’s spike, having gone cold due to being lifeless. It really was a nice spike, she wondered if she could somehow get a custom made toy based off it. Kind of hard to when she couldn’t describe it past what it felt like.

A small issue, she decided. There’d be others.

The corpse was shoved off the bed, the Pet standing at full attention as he rushed forward to dig into it. As planned, of course. As long as she was able to blame the deaths of her partners on her supposed sparkeater turbofox, her secret was safe.

Full and happy, she curled up on her side in the now-empty berth. Purring contentedly as she slipped off into recharge.

What else was one to expect from Kaon preferring a stranger over Tarn?


End file.
